The invention relates to a holder for the fastening of functional elements to bar-shaped elements.
Such holders are used, for example in the bicycle area, to attach lock holders, lighting means, water bottles and the like to a bar-shaped frame element of a bicycle.
It is the underlying object of the invention to provide a holder of the kind initially mentioned which can be used for bar-shaped elements with different cross-sectional shapes and cross-sectional sizes, with in particular a simple, stable and permanent fastening of the holder to the bar-shaped element being ensured with a simultaneously low-cost manufacturing possibility of the holder.
The object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by the features of claim 1 and in particular by a strap element being provided whose one end is fixed to a fastening point in a housing and by furthermore a rotational element being provided which is pivotally mounted in a receiving mount formed in the housing and which has a passage slot for the other end of the strap element, with the rotational element having at least one substantially cylindrical section whose jacket surface, which is provided with elevations and recesses, extends parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotational element and can be brought into engagement with a section of the receiving mount which has complementarily formed elevations and recesses.
In accordance with the invention, therefore, the free or other end of the strap element is laid around the bar-shaped element and subsequently inserted into the passage slot of the rotational element, with the strap element moving so far through the passage slot until it has contacted the bar-shaped element as properly as possible, whereupon the rotational element is turned, for example by means of a suitable tool, such that the strap element is wound onto the rotational element. During this winding up procedure, the elevations and recesses of the rotational element-engage into the corresponding elevations and recesses of the receiving mount and in this manner prevent the rotational element from turning backwards. The rotational element is now turned so far until the strap element is tensioned tightly around the bar-shaped element and the holder is thus fastened in a stable manner to the bar-shaped element. The friction between the strap element and the rotational element or the friction retainment of the strap element is hereby ensured by this not moving relative to the rotational element. Finally, the unused region of the strap element, which protrudes out of the holder, can be cut off.
It is achieved by the use of the strap element in accordance with the invention that the holder can be fastened to bar-shaped elements of any cross-section and any size since the flexible and thus freely formable strap element adapts to any cross-sections due to the applied tensile stress and since any cross-section sizes of bar-shaped elements can be used thanks to a sufficient length of the strap element.
It is preferred if the housing has a strap element insertion opening which extends in the direction of the rotational element starting from the bar-shaped element around which the strap element is to be wrapped. The strap element is inserted through this strap element insertion opening into the passage slot of the rotational element during the installation of the holder.
The elevations and recesses of the receiving mount for the rotational element can be arranged in the region of the receiving mount provided for the rotational element which faces the strap element insertion opening. It is sufficient here if these elevations and recesses are provided only in this region of the receiving mount since the tensile stress of the strap element acting on the rotational element has the effect that the rotational element is pulled into the region of these elevations and recesses so that an unintentional turning back of the rotational element during or after the installation can be precluded.
The elevations of the rotational element can be formed free of undercutting, in particular rounded at their radially outer ends. It is made possible in this manner that the rotational element can also be directly turned back again by the application of an appropriate rotatory force, for example by means of a tool, in order to thus dismantle the holder from the bar-shaped element.
It is, however, also alternatively possible to directly fit the elevations of the rotational element with undercuts in order thus to achieve the effect that the holder is directly destroyed in applications where a release of the holder should not be possible when an attempt is made to forcibly turn back the rotational element.
The housing preferably has at least one strap element exit opening extending, starting from the fastening point, in the direction of the bar-shaped element to be wrapped around by the strap element. The strap element fastened at the fastening point exits the housing through this strap element exit opening and contacts the bar-shaped element, whereupon it can be moved through the said strap element insertion opening in the direction of the passage slot of the rotational element.
It is preferred if two or more strap element exit openings are provided which are each matched to different cross-sectional sizes of the bar-shaped elements. This is explained in the following with reference to the figures.
The rotational element can preferably be axially inserted into the receiving mount formed in the housing and can preferably be axially fixed there. This allows a simple ex works assembly of the holder of the invention.
It is of advantage if the rotational element is formed as a toothed dumbbell which has a region of smaller diameter which is arranged between two regions of larger diameter, with the two regions of larger diameter each having elevations and recesses at their jacket surfaces and the region of smaller diameter being provided with the passage slot. In this case, the strap element can be wound up on the region of smaller diameter while the regions of larger diameter prevent the toothed dumbbell from rolling back unintentionally by means of the elevations and recesses.
To allow a winding up of the strap element onto the region of smaller diameter, the width of the region of smaller diameter is preferably dimensioned slightly larger than the width of the strap element.
An axial fixation device can preferably be inserted into the housing which engages into the intermediate space formed between the two regions of larger diameter of the dumbbell and adjacent to the region of smaller diameter. Since this engagement therefore takes place in that region in which the strap element is wound up, it must be ensured that the axial fixation device does not hinder a winding up of the strap element. This is achieved either by the axial fixation device only engaging into such a region in which the strap element does not need any room or by the axial fixation device being formed resiliently so that it is pressed radially outwardly with respect to the rotational element by the wound up strap element.
The axial fixation device can preferably be inserted into the housing from the side remote from the strap element insertion opening with respect to the rotational element or the toothed dumbbell. For this purpose, a corresponding opening, which is opposite the strap element insertion opening, must be formed in the housing.
It is particularly advantageous if the axial fixation device comprises at least one resilient element which pre-loads the toothed dumbbell in the direction of the strap element insertion opening. The elevations and recesses of the toothed dumbbell come into engagement with the elevations and recesses of the receiving mount in this manner such that an unintentional rotation of the toothed dumbbell is prevented.
The axial fixation device preferably has a passage region for the strap element. The section of the strap element needed with an installed holder can project out of the housing through this passage region and optionally be cut off.
The axial fixation device can advantageously be latched in the housing, which in turn facilitates the ex works assembly of the holder.
It is of advantage if the rotational element has a tool engagement element, in particular a hexagonal recess for an Allen wrench, at an end face, preferably at both end faces. In this case, the holder of the invention can be fixed to the bar-shaped element by a user with a normal, commercial tool, which is in particular of advantage in the use of the holder of the invention in the bicycle area.
A closure element, which covers the end face of the rotational element and the receiving mount in a visually appealing manner with an installed holder, can be inserted into the tool engaging element and/or into the intermediate space between the rotational element and the receiving element formed as an elongate aperture. When the closure element is inserted into the intermediate space between the rotational element and the receiving mount formed as an elongate aperture, the closure element can additionally press the rotational element in the direction of the elevations and recesses so that an improved engagement is achieved between the rotational element and the receiving mount.
Starting from a larger cross-section, as the depth increases, the passage slot of the rotational element can narrow to a smaller cross-section. This funnel-like formation of the passage slot facilitates the insertion of the strap element, on the one hand, and it increases the friction between the strap element and the rotational element in the region of the smaller cross-section, on the other hand, so that relative movements between the strap element and the rotational element are prevented to an even higher degree.
The rotational element can be provided with a marking at an end face, preferably at both end faces, which is arranged at the periphery of the rotational element with respect to that side at which the passage slot opens with a larger cross-section. This marking can then be aligned by the user of the holder of the invention by a rotation of the rotational element such that said marking points in a certain direction, in particular to a marking provided at the housing, with it being ensured in this position of the rotational element that the strap element insertion opening is aligned with the passage slot of the rotational element so that a problem-free insertion of the strap element becomes possible.
The free cross-section of the receiving mount provided for the rotational element is preferably somewhat larger than the outer periphery of the regions of larger diameter of the toothed dumbbell so that a problem-free insertion of the dumbbell into the receiving mount is made possible.
The receiving mount for the rotational element provided in the housing is advantageously formed as an elongate aperture. It is achieved in this way that the rotational element can be displaced perpendicular to its axis of rotation in the receiving mount so that it becomes possible to bring the elevations and recesses of the rotational element into or out of engagement with the elevations and recesses of the receiving mount as required in the installation or dismantling of the holder of the invention. In the installation of the holder of the invention, the rotational element in the elongate aperture is compulsorily drawn in the direction of the strap element insertion opening by the winding up of the strap element such that the elevations and recesses of the rotational element come into engagement with the elevations and recesses of the receiving mount. Alternatively, however, it is also possible to form the receiving mount provided in the housing as an opening with a circular cross-section. In this case, for example, one, preferably two, pivotally mounted, pre-loaded toothed shoes can then project into the opening, with the teeth of the toothed shoes being formed in a complementary manner to the elevations and recesses of the rotational element. The relative movement between the elevations and recesses of the rotational element and the teeth of the toothed shoes forming a component of the receiving mount is in this case therefore not achieved by the elongate aperture, but by the pivoting capability of the toothed shoes.
When the rotational element is formed as a toothed dumbbell, it is preferred if the two toothed shoes are provided in the two regions of larger diameter of the toothed dumbbell, sincexe2x80x94as already mentionedxe2x80x94the elevations and recesses, which should come into engagement with the toothed shoesxe2x80x94are also present in these two regions. One peripheral elevation and recess each can furthermore be provided in the toothed dumbbell and regions formed in a complementary manner in the receiving mount so that an axial fixing of the toothed dumbbell in the receiving mount is achieved by an alternate engagement of these regions.
To allow a direct dismantling of the holder of the invention, the toothed shoes can be formed movably away from the rotational element via the application of a force to an engagement surface. The teeth are brought out of engagement with the elevations and recesses of the toothed dumbbell by such a movement such that the toothed dumbbell can be turned back in a direction in which the strap element is wound off the toothed dumbbell and the holder is thus released from the bar-shaped element.
A connection surface for a functional element, in particular a lock holder, a lighting body or a water bottle, is preferably provided at the holder of the invention. Alternatively, however, it is also possible to form such a functional element in one piece with the holder of the invention.
The housing of the holder of the invention preferably has a recess for the reception of a region of the bar-shaped element, with this recess being advantageously formed such that the bar-shaped element connects the recess over the full area or at least at two line regions in order thus to provide the largest possible force transmission surface between the bar-shaped element and the holder.
The strap element is preferably made from a largely fatigue-free material which is only slightly stretchable; the use of polypropylene or polyester is particularly useful here.
The rotational element can be made, for example, from pressure die cast zinc.
The use of glass fiber reinforced, break resistant plastic is of use as the housing material.
The strap element can be designed, for example, as a fabric or textile strap or as a metal strap. Alternatively, it is also possible to design the strap element as a rubberized strap or as a rubber strap.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.